Swift Heart Rabbit
Summary Swift Heart Rabbit is one of the Care Bear Cousins who has been a frequently recurring character since the first feature length movie. True to her name, she is easily the fastest member of the Family, and she's not one to let people forget that. Her hubris and insistence to get things done as quickly as possible frequently lead to much needed lessons in humility. Despite her flaws, she's quick to get back up, and will always be there to lend her speed and a helping hand where she can. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Swift Heart Rabbit Origin: Care Bears Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Care Bear Cousin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Aura, Afterimage Creation, Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear cries of distress on Earth even while up in Care-a-lot or the Forest), Extrasensory Perception (The symbols on their stomachs flash whenever there is danger or someone struggling with caring nearby), Flight (With a cloud car), Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Purification (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are able to create light and hard light constructs), Energy Projection, Body Puppetry, Morality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have the ability to send others to Care-a-lot or the Forest of Feelings), Non-Physical Interaction (The Care Bear Stare has harmed No Heart's shadows, the Spirit, and the Spell), Cloud Manipulation, Creation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Members of the Care Bear family were able to withstand exposure to the rainbow crystal for far longer than any humans could before succumbing to its effects), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, the Spirit was unable to turn anyone within the Care Bears' vicinity uncaring or crazy), Chaos Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Heart's passive chaos creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to members of the Care Bear Family who helped launch a shuttle far into space) to Large Town level+ (Should be capable of harming Professor Coldheart), possibly Mountain level (Helped fight the Spirit, who caused a massive cloudquake). The Care Bear Stare ignores durability against evil beings. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (By far the fastest member of the Care Bear Family, easily outpacing the likes of Grumpy Bear) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even the weakest Care Bears can easily lift, move, and bend clouds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Should be comparable to Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart, who could tank the Care Bear Stare with little issue), possibly Mountain level (Endured a swipe from the Spirit's tendrils) Stamina: High (Can run at her top speeds for hours on end without tiring) Range: Below average melee range, several kilometers with the Care Bear Stare. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Swift Heart is incredibly light on her feet and frequently uses this to her advantage in combat or even in mundane tasks. She used her abilities to make short work of The Spirit's summon while the rest of the Care Bears and Cousins combined struggled against it. Like most other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, she has mastered the Care Bear Stare to the point where she can use it at an instant's notice) Weaknesses: She can get rather cocky and impatient. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. The Care Bear Stare has been shown to work on the Spirit, her Spell, and No Heart's shadows-- all of which needed to possess or otherwise take control of someone else in order to affect the corporeal world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acrobats Category:Speedsters Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Purification Users